Michael Moscovitz
Michael Moscovitz is Mia's true love of her life and Lilly's elder brother. In the books, Mia and Michael fall in love but break up. Two years after Michael left America to make a robot arm in Japan, he comes home and at the end of the series, to get back with Mia. In the movie, he is portrayed by Robert Schwartzman. Relationships Michael is the brother of Lily Moscovitz and boyfriend to Mia Thermopolis. Lilly Moscovitz Lilly is Michael's younger sister and they have a normal brother-sister relationship, annoying each other but staying loyal. When Michael and Mia breaks up in the end of the 8th book, Lilly takes her brother's side and becomes estranged from Mia. However, when Michael returns, he finds out about Lilly and Mia, and tells Lilly to be nice to her. When Lilly hears Mia and Tina talking about Mia losing her virginity to J.P, Lilly tells Michael to be at the prom at midnight. He doesn't know why, but he figures it out when he hears J.P and Mia breaking up at the prom. Lilly tells Mia that if she ever breaks Michael's heart again, she'll break her face, literally. Mia Thermopolis Before dating Mia, Michael had a crush on her and was very irritated when Mia appears to like other boys. In the first book Mia dressed up to go to her grandmothers and Michael mistakenly thinks she is going on a date. On several occasions he attempts to ask her out, but was always interrupted. Later when Mia started dating Kenny, Michael was secretly crushed which lead him to spend time with Judith Gershner. Mia had a long-standing crush on Michael and likes the "smell of his neck", as well as his "surprisingly" well-defined chest. In Princess in Love, the night before Mia left to spend Christmas in Genovia, they confessed their love to one another at the Non-Denominational Winter Dance and became a romantic couple. Michael gave her a snowflake necklace as a birthday present in Princess in Pink which she treasured as a symbol of their relationship. In book eight, just before he flew to Japan for a year, Mia flinged the snowflake necklace back at him and they broke up because of his "dishonesty" about his past relationship with Judith Gershner. Michael invented a robotic arm prototype which a Japanese company hopes to develop for open heart surgery, an invention he later reveals was spurred by his desire to prove he was "worthy of dating a princess." Mia remained in love with him; Michael's feelings were no longer clear , although he previously expressed his serious intentions to the extent of marrying her and becoming her consort. Toward the end of the final book, Michael kissed Mia and tells her that he never stopped loving her and that he didn't think it was fair of him to make her wait. He also helped Mia after she breaks up with J.P. He tries to win over her heart again by giving Genovia one of his inventions. They later became a strong couple. After Mia's prom the two of them go to Michael's place where her reveals that that kept Mia's snowflake neacklace all along. They spend the night together; alone. It is implied that they finished what they started in book eight.